St Valentines Smile
by heartqueen13
Summary: Tale of a man who delves into a tomb to find a rose for his love. Simple I know its my first. Comments help dont be shy!


Normally down in the gutters, Gill Roslin found a coin purse on the ground. He may of even seen who dropped it, who knows. Nevertheless its contents was enough to send a handful of nobles on a shopping spree in the market. But it paid for his new longsword and shield, that he'd need. Gill headed through town past the market into the graveyard district to the tomb of St. Valentines were many have gone and none have returned all for treasure. Gill would go for love, he needed the Rose of Valentines the treasure said to be buried deep in the tomb to win the hand of his beloved. A noble woman Casandis Patale , her father will only give her hand to the one who gives her St. Valentines Rose. Gill lit a torch and delve into the tomb. Hours of traversing the deeper tunnels became boring and tedious. Gill wondered if the previous treasure hunters didn't get lost and starve down here. Gill had burned through three torches and had one more he had to focus and try not to get turned around onward he went until he came to a room with torches lit along the wall lined with strange designs and a sarcophagus at the end of the long room. A pedestal stood in front of the sarcophagus, a Sword and Shield were displayed. The Longsword had a silver blade with a pink tint to it a rose handle and a ruby encrusted cross guard. The shield was made of shinny wood with a silver center with the image of a rose. Gill was moving the entire time toward the treasure and almost got there when he realized it was to easy he stoped. A moment later there it was four men two with sword and shield and two with crossbows leveled his way. They had chain armor with the Patale emblem, Cassandis's father must have sent them to kill me. One of crossbow men spoke" you can still walk away, and nothing will happen" he finished as his men grew devious smiles while drawing swords. "Thwank" a bolt to Gills shield and another over his head, Gill threw his dagger at the first crossbow man and the but of it hit his hand, he dropped his bow and grabbed his hand Gill charged and slashed him violently. The crossbow man fell with a scream and Gill whirled around in time to block a double thrust from the two shield wielders the guy in charge circled around. These two were used to fighting together, this was going to hurt. Gill played at there shield to measure them and waited for an opening and took it. A high cut and one dropped his sword and grabbed at his eyes the other looked in awe at his partner and Gill didn't hesitate to drive his sword threw the man then tuned to face the leader. "Thwank" damm right in the shield shoulder. Gill broke the bolt and raised his shield as high as he could. The Patale Assassin lunged at Gill and they spun around the assassin kept attacking low at Gills shield baiting him so he wouldn't be ready when he went high. Gill wasn't sure what to do this assassin was better and he could play defence all day it seemed and was toying around. Then that shinny dagger blasted threw Gills shield cutting it from his hand, it had to be magic. Gill brought his sword around to block and the assassin slammed his sword into it shattering it, two magic weapons come on. Gill kicked out and made him stumble back then turned to run, right into the pedestal that holds the Rose of St. Valentines, a sword and shield. Gill could feel the power coming from them though most likely magical he like to think it was the power of love. With no time to spare he grabbed the Longsword and Shield of St. Valentines and turned to face the assassin again but he was back peddling very pale faced, he stumbled and gathered his feet running from the room. Gill never took the time to figure out what happen to the assassin but the ghostly figure standing over the sarcophagus of St. Valentines with a rose in his hand and a smile on his face never bothered Gill. Gill took a deep breath and walked out of St. Valentines Tomb strait to Cassandis's father Lord Patale and plucked a rose out of the shield presenting it to his one and only true love on St. Valentines Day.

To Cassandra I love you


End file.
